2 Weaknesses
by ShitCook
Summary: Sanji has always had 2 weaknesses. He has never told anyone about them. What happens when Zoro founds out about not one, but both of them on accident?


**A/N - I'm so sorry for this! It's the same story. I just had the fanfiction app for a while and it like seriously messed up a bunch of crap in this story so I'm just reposting it with all the mistakes fixed. ALSO, I will be posting a sequel. I'm writing it now xD  
**

* * *

It was a nice day in the Grand Line. Hopefully, it would stay that way. Everyone aboard the Going Merry was certainly enjoying it.

Nami was on the deck sun bathing. Sanji would come out every now and then to bring her some ice cold drink. Chopper, Usopp and Luffy were in the middle of some game of who could catch the most fish with their bare hands or at least without a fishing pole. It wasn't very successful since Luffy kept trying to jump in.

Zoro was napping on the deck, almost naked. He had taken his boots, shirt, haramaki and swords off and they sat on the deck next to him. He was dozing lightly when the cook came out. The first thing that hit him was the smell of the cigarette burning in the blond's mouth. It reeked.

"Oi! Moss hea-" Sanji's voice was quickly cut off and it didn't take Zoro long to realize why because the cook landed on top of him. A tray of drinks he was carrying flew across the deck. Suprised, Zoro jumped. A tangle of limbs, they both flailed across the deck. He and the cook rolled over top of each other a few times before both figured out what happened and both slowed down. Zoro felt his face flush a little at such close contact with the cook. Slowly, they both tried to pull away and regain their footing.

"Ow! Hey, idiot! Let go of my hair! NOW!" Sanji was worried. It would be too embarrassing if Zoro, of all people and sea creatures, had found one of his weak spots.

"What? I don't have your hair shitty cook!" Zoro tried to pull away again. To his surprise, Sanji didn't yell at him again. However, he did something the swordsman never would have expected. He moaned.

" _Ahh_.. _Zoro_ , stop! Please." Sanji knew his face was red now. He could also feel the heat shoot to another body part, but he tried desperately not to think about it. Unfortunately, said body part, was pushed into the lower half of Zoro's stomach.

Zoro just lay there, shocked. He could feel the cook's dick stiffen a little against his side as he lay on the deck. Zoro was on his back with Sanji half on top of him and half on the deck with his face stuck next to Zoro's. The way they were stuck, Sanji was staring at the deck and Zoro's eyes on the sky. Both had cheeks covered from ear to ear with a deep shade of red.

They both lay there for a minute. It was too uncomfortable. Before Sanji could speak, the swordsman did.

"Umm.. okay. I'm gonna move slowly. I'll be careful. I'm just going to see how you're stuck to me."

"I think my hair caught in your earrings." Zoro hesitantly reached up to his ear. He felt long strands of hair against his ear and his cheek. He was confused as to how he hadn't noticed it before.

"Yeah. It feels pretty tight too. Can I try to pull it off?" Sanji panicked at the question.

"NO! I mean.. umm.. Let me try it first. I'm better with my hands than you are anyway." It was too late to take back the accidentally sexual innuendo. He reached for his hair in the other man's earrings and quickly loosened and untangled the hair.

Zoro was taken by surprise at the comment. Strangely, he found himself intrigued. It almost sounded like a challenge. He wasn't going to back out now.

He felt the cook's hand and hair slip away from his face. Sanji pushed up and was trying to get off the green-haired man. However, Zoro's arm stopped him from standing up. At some point, Zoro had wrapped his left arm around the back of Sanji's waist. He looked up at Zoro, ready to yell and ask what the fuck he was doing. Sanji was too turned on and couldn't deal with much more. But Zoro had different ideas.

"Oh really? You wanna find out the truth in that, shitty cook?" With that, he rolled them over and rubbed the cook's bulge with his right hand.

" _Ahh_!" Remembering everyone was at the other end of the ship, he clamped his hand over his mouth. "Baka.. what are.. _ngh_.." He was already moaning into his words and almost shouted when Zoro cupped his balls through his pants with a strong hand. He bit his lip to hold back his sounds of pleasure. He grabbed Zoro's wrist with his hand and stopped him from going any further. He knew his face was red when he looked at Zoro, but he didn't care.

"What in the HELL are you DOING?" Sanji tensed as Zoro leaned down and placed his mouth right next to his ear to whisper to the man under him.

"What does it look like? I have to prove you wrong about you being better with your hands than me." Sanji's eyes went wide at what Zoro had said. On top of that, feeling his breath on his ear made his pants even tighter. Hair pulling and his ears were always Sanji's weaknesses. And Zoro just found them both, whether he noticed Sanji's reaction to being whispered to or not. Sanji felt all of his self-restraint snap like a twig.

"Not out here you aren't," he replied with a smirk. It only made Zoro's light up with lust. His face darkened and Sanji was almost scared for a moment. He knew Zoro had thought of something dirty and devious.

"I guess you're right cook." With lightning speed, he stood up and threw Sanji over his shoulder. Before he knew it, the cook was looking down Zoro's back and his ass.

"I like this angle. For such a shitty swordsman, you got a nice ass. I could get used to this view."

"Oh yeah? Well good thing you got a good view because I'm about to take you right passed the sea witch. If you squirm too much, I'm gonna smack your ass and pull your hair until they hear you moan. Who knows? I might even decide to fuck you right there." The man certainly had confidence, Sanji could tell. "Oi. Cook. You like talking dirty too? Your dick is still pushed against my shoulder ya know and you got even harder." Without waiting for a reply, he walked towards the others.

"At least give me a cigarette on the way. They're in my right pocket." Sanji needed something to take his mind off his erection and what him and Zoro were about to do. Not only was he going to be man-handled by ZORO in front of his lovely lady, but he also knew this wasn't going to end in a simple hand job. "Oi, and stop by the kitchen and grab some oil. We're probably going to need it."

Zoro slipped his hand into Sanji's pocket as he approached the galley door. Purposely, he completely avoided the cigarettes and instead, slid to rub against Sanji's erection. He heard the cook gasp and felt nails in his neck. Silently, he was enjoying it. He loved the thought of making Sanji scream out in pleasure, clawing and biting at him.

It felt like the longest walk of Sanji's life. He just wanted to feel Zoro inside him. He wasn't even sure where they had gone. He couldn't keep his mind away from the thought of Zoro pushing into him. When Zoro finally set him down, he realized they were in a storage room that only Sanji ever used unless they were at an island.

He looked up at Zoro expectantly., perching up on his knees in wanting. He stretched out one long finger and hooked it on the edge of Zoro's pants, which was luckily the only thing he was wearing. He could see the huge bulge and wondered how he had managed to hide it from the crew or walk by with Sanji over his shoulder and not even notice. He didn't care. He wanted Zoro. Reaching up with his opposite index finger, he beckoned Zoro down on his knees.

Sanji was hesitant, but he decided it would make the sex more intimate. He placed one hand on Zoro's neck and slid the other into his soft green hair. He pulled him closer and gave him a small kiss to start, but Zoro didn't want it to be small. Zoro placed one hand on the small of Sanji's back and one on his cheek, pulling Sanji in for a deep kiss. Zoro licked Sanji's lips, hoping for access. Instead, Sanji thrust his tongue into Zoro's wet cavern. He felt the swordsman's grip tighten on the back of his clothes.

Oh yeah. He still had clothes on.

Leaning back, he began working on the buttons of his jacket slowly. He glanced at Zoro to see if he was enjoying the show. Dark eyes were swirling with lust. When he finished with his jacket, he let it fall to the floor behind him. Zoro was too impatient for him to unbutton the undershirt. Reaching up, he ripped it open and attacked as the buttons bounced across the floor.

Zoro aimed for his throat. Sanji tilted his head and heard himself let out a breathy moan as Zoro began to suck and nibble at his neck. He could feel Zoro's hands on his stomach.. his chest.. He arched his back when Zoro began to twist Sanji's nipples between skilled fingers.

All too soon, Sanji realized how tight his pants were. He was sure Zoro felt the same. To test the waters, he jerked his hips up lightly and felt Zoro's hardness against his own through the fabric. He was rewarded with a deep growl from Zoro.

Deciding to take things in his own hands, he pushed Zoro down against the floor. He sat up and straddled Zoro, also pushing the man's hands away from his own chest. He stared down at Zoro. He began to grind himself against Zoro's hard member. As he did, he ran his index finger down Zoro's neck.. to his pecs.. and grazed his nipple as it continued. He heard Zoro hiss when his finger reached his pink nubs. He noticed that they perked up and hardened at his touch. He traced down his abdomen and circled back once again. Hearing the same hiss a second time from the moss-head, he was satisfied.

Sanji inched his way down to the band of his pants. Quickly, they were ripped off and were thrown across the room. Fortunately for the cook, Zoro hadn't decided to wear anything underneath. Sanji now sat on the man's thighs and stared at Zoro in all his glory.

Not bad.

He leaned down, but was startled when he felt Zoro's hand on his head, stopping him. He was utterly confused.

"If you don't want this, say it and it'll stop here," Sanji said. As much as he hated to say it, he wasn't going to force Zoro into this. He knew he had always been okay with doing this with a man, even though he'd never acted on anything before. However, he didn't think that maybe Zoro wasn't okay with the fact that he was a man.

He didn't know what was happening. One moment, he was looking at Zoro and giving him an out before they got too far. The next, he was still looking at Zoro, but Zoro was above him.. and he didn't have his pants on anymore.

"Didn't we come down here so I could prove to you I was skillful with my hands?" He slowly rubbed Sanji's hip bones and occasionally dipping ever so slightly into his boxers. Sanji swallowed. He did forget that. What showed on his face most was the relief. "Don't think I'd let you out of this so easily. I've been wanting this for a little while. I'm not gonna tell you to stop now." He leaned down and kissed Sanji on the lips. He wasn't fast, but it wasn't too slow either. It was just like how every woman dreamed a man would kiss them. With love, passion and maybe a little roughness to it, but it was something that meant so much more. He pushed his tongue inside Sanji's mouth and deepened the kiss.

Zoro didn't give Sanji long to think about it. He ripped Sanji's boxers off, tearing them to pieces. Instead of groping Sanji more, he stood up and looked down at Sanji's naked and beautifully pale body.

"Oi! I liked those ya know." Zoro ignored him and continued to eye-fuck the blond cook in every way he could. His eyes trailed up those long, thin and strong legs, eying the calf and thigh muscles. His legs were covered in long blond hairs. His eyes crept up farther and he may have stared a bit too long at Sanji's cock and the blond curly hairs surrounding it. One day, he was determined to have it inside him at least once. For now, he continued his evaluation of Sanji. He looked at the even paler and flawless skin on the cook's chest. He vowed to himself, he would cover that chest with marks that would fade, but mark Sanji as his. He didn't want anyone else to see this. Sanji was beautiful. Finally, he came upon Sanji's face. He looked at Sanji and saw the pink blush across his cheeks. He locked eyes with Sanji and stared into a single, stunning blue eye.

"Would you please stop staring at me like that? I'm sorry if I'm not up to your standards or whatever. Like I said we can sto-"

"Oh god, no. I'm not stopping. You're just absolutely exquisite." Sanji's face blushed even deeper at hearing this.

Zoro couldn't take it anymore. He dove back down for a deep kiss from Sanji. He slid his hand around Sanji's cock and felt him gasp against his lips. He took the opportunity to drive his tongue into Sanji's mouth. He slowly slid his hand up so he could reach the top with his thumb easier. He rubbed the pre cum around the tip and heard Sanji begin to moan into the clash of tongues. He used the pre cum to lube Sanji's dick a little more before he began to slide his hand up and down. Sanji jerked his hips involuntarily into Zoro's hand. It felt so damn good.

" _Mmm.._ " He was getting louder with each moan until he pulled away from Zoro's lips for a breath. He leaned his forehead against Zoro's shoulder and panted heavily.

"Zoro.. If you don't.. stop.. I'm clo-.. close!" At hearing this, he sped up. He leaned in to make sure he was close to Sanji's ear before whispering to him.

"Then cum. Cum for me. _Sanji_." He then licked Sanji's ear and the man couldn't take it. He arched his back off of the floor and cried out as cum shot across his pale chest.

Zoro stared at Sanji as he came. There was no way he'd miss seeing something like that. The way the cook's body spasmed under his touch and the look of pure relief on his face was breathtaking in its own way.

Slowly, he leaned down and ran his tongue across Sanji's chest, licking up the cum. It was still slightly warm and salty, but it was an addicting taste. Fortunately for Zoro, some had shot far enough to hit Sanji's nipple. He ran his tongue up the cooks stomach to his chest. He pulled the cook's nipple into his mouth and sucked. Hard. The cook moaned and Zoro knew he was biting his lip to keep from crying out. He bit down on Sanji's nipple, leaving deep teeth marks, nearly breaking skin.

"Stop holding it back. Let me hear that sexy voice of yours shitty cook."

" _Zoro_.." He said the man's name once and ocean blue eyes met with dark mysterious ones.

"Yes cook?"

"Get the oil" Zoro was surprised, but definitely excited. He was then reminded of his own throbbing member. It was starting to hurt too. However, there was also another problem.

"But you aren't even hard again yet."

"Just trust me, okay?" Zoro was starting to feel butterflies. He was about to actually have sex with the hot love-cook.

He reached over to a crate that was behind them and pulled the oil from where he had set it when they walked in. He coated his fingers with it and slowly slid the first finger inside the blond. He felt the tight ring of muscle give way as he pushed it inside. The look on the cook's face was a mixture of confusion from the weird feeling and pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut and tensed at the intrusion. His cheeks were flushed pink and Zoro decided it would be a good time to start moving his finger. He began to slide it in and out. He glanced at Sanji and saw his eye open and face covered with lust. Tentatively, he pushed a second finger in, earning a low moan from the blond. He was enjoying this. He pushed his fingers apart, trying to spread the cook.

Sanji felt his back come off of the floor when Zoro pushed a second finger inside. He needed more. It felt amazing, but he was lacking something.

"Do th.. the third.. one already. I'm not.. gonna.. break." He was breathing heavily enough and Zoro pushed a third inside. It was quick so he didn't feel the intrusion much, but he felt the pain shoot up his spine. Immediately, he knew it showed on his face because Zoro stopped.

"Oi. You.. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that bad." After a moment of contemplating that answer, Zoro slowly started to push his fingers deep into Sanji again. He began to curl his fingers in order to better prepare the cook for what was coming next. Then, Sanji felt it. He started to see stars, his mind went blank and he felt his back arch as he cried out loudly.

" _Oh god yes! Zoro_.. do that again. Please," Reduced to begging. But it felt so damn _good_! He needed more.

Zoro did as he asked and curled them again. He screamed and pushed against Zoro's fingers. He rode on Zoro's fingers until it clicked. He stopped Zoro and moved off his fingers, disappointed with the loss of contact. He knew what he was missing. However, he couldn't help, but tease Zoro in the process.

" _Zoro_. I'm ready for you. _Please_. _Hurry_. I need you in me." He spread his legs wide open for Zoro to see his entrance. He watched as Zoro's eyes widened for a moment before he closed them tightly. He could hear the man whispering to himself.

" _Oh god. Don't cum yet. Please. I haven't even been inside him yet."_ Sanji was in heaven. He felt amazing and he was still putting Zoro through Hell.

Finally, Zoro had calmed down. He looked at Sanji again.

"Are you sure? I don't know how much I can hold back." Sanji nodded.

He barely registered the change in expression before Zoro had himself coated and lined up with Sanji's hole.

Zoro pulled Sanji's left leg over his left shoulder. Slowly, he pushed himself inside the cook. He groaned deeply when he felt the warm and tight walls of Sanji around him.

Immediately, the cook gasped and arched his back. Zoro filling him was more satisfying than he had thought it would be. Zoro was gentle, but it was easy to tell he wanted it rough. He stopped when he was fully sheathed in the cook, letting him adjust. Sanji wrapped his right leg around Zoro's waist, pulling him deeper. He moaned and let his head fall back, his mouth open.

"You ready for this cook?"

"Yes. Hurry up you lazy ba- _ahh!_ " Zoro wasted no time. He pulled out and thrust himself back inside Sanji. Sanji squeezed his eyes shut once again. He focused on listening to Zoro's short breaths and the jingling of his earrings to distract himself from the initial pain.

At first, he held a slow and steady pace, worried about the cook. Eventually, he began to pick up the pace when he noticed the cook getting used to it and finally opening his gorgeous eyes. Soon, Zoro was pounding into Sanji's tight hole. He felt Sanji's walls tighten and loosen around him. Sanji had his nails digging into Zoro's back, his teeth latched onto Zoro's shoulder like he was hanging on for dear life. In a way, he was. Zoro was pounding the life out of him. He slammed in with such force that Sanji began to hear and feel the boards creak underneath them. Sanji moaned around the skin in his mouth, right next to Zoro's ear. The sounds were like a symphony.

Hesitantly, Zoro sat up and pulled Sanji into his lap with his legs folded beside Zoro's thighs. He knew what Zoro was asking him to do and accepted it.

In this moment, he couldn't ask for more. When they were comfortable with the position, Zoro clung to Sanji's hips to lift him and help the man push himself deeper. Zoro knew he hit that spot when Sanji detached from the spot on his shoulder and his head flew back. He let out a loud, high pitched moan and his mouth hung open. One hand continued to draw blood from Zoro's back as he held on, while the other was pulling the Zoro's hair. It reminded Zoro of Sanji's own kink of hair pulling.

Sanji began to push off of the floor with his legs and began to ride Zoro. Anything to feel that kind of pleasure again.

He slid his right hand up the cook's side. He ran it over the man's neck and to the back of Sanji's head and he grabbed a fistful of hair. He pulled his hair and did his best to meet Sanji as he rode him.

Sanji let it all out. He screamed and tears ran down his cheeks. Both of them knew it wasn't from pain. It was pure pleasure.

Zoro gave another tug on Sanji's hair and brought his lips to the man's ear. He bit and sucked on his earlobe earning a low groan from the cook. He kissed, licked and nibbled his way along the cook's jawline and down his neck. Biting into the flesh of Sanji's neck, he sucked hard. He wanted to leave a mark where everyone could see it. He was officially making the cook his. Zoro thrust harder into him and finally heard Sanji speak real words for once. Or he tried to at least.

" _Mm! Yes! Zoro! It's .. 's.. so.. good! I'm.. 'm gonna.._ "

" _Fuck_. Yeah. Me too." Before he could miss his chance, Sanji leaned in close to the swordsman's ear to whisper to him.

"Then cum. _Cum for me, Zoro,_ " Sanji moaned out, licking Zoro's ear afterwards, sucking and biting at his earrings.

It was too much for Zoro. He yanked on Sanji's hair and thrusted harshly into the cook, making him scream. Sanji bit down on Zoro's neck and drew blood this time to stiffle the sound of him screaming too much when he came. Zoro felt Sanji's cum on his chest once more and he thrust into Sanji one last time before giving out. He filled Sanji with his cum and felt some run down his own cock.

They both sat there, arms draped over each other, panting and sweating. After a few minutes to regain their composure, their eyes met and they shared a deep kiss. Zoro pulled out of Sanji and reached for his own pants to clean them up.

He wiped Sanji down first, trying to get the cum dribbling out of his ass off the back of his legs. After he wiped himself down and made sure the cook was clean enough, he lay on the floor behind Sanji. He wrapped his arms around Sanji and lay there for a minute, taking in everything that had happened in that room. Neither had bothered to get dressed. Sanji needed a shower and Zoro just liked to be indecent.

There was no way Sanji was going to get all that cum out without a shower and he certainly wasn't going to ruin his pants, especially because his boxers were in shreds. He thought about stealing Zoro's before he remembered that the swordsman hadn't worn any.

"It feels really weird. Not necessarily a bad kind of weird, but.. weird." Zoro chuckled at this.

"Well, maybe you'll have to show me what it feels like sometime." Sanji rolled over to look at him, shock written on his face.

" You mean it?"

"Of course I do. You seemed to love it." He smirked when he saw Sanji blush.

"Shut up shitty swordsman." He rolled back over to face the wall again. They lay there in comfortable silence before the swordsman spoke up.

"Sanji.. can I ask you something?"

"You just did you idiot." He laughed and knew Zoro was scowling at him. "Yeah. What is it marimo?"

"Would you believe me if I said that was my first time?" Sanji bolted upright. The man was incredibly skilled. Doesn't everyone say their first time was supposed to be awful? Well, his wasn't, but still. That couldn't have been his first time.

"You mean with a guy?"

"Well.. no.. I mean, you just took my virginity." He looked too embarrassed for it to be a lie. He couldn't even look Sanji in the eye when he said it!

"You're kidding, right? That was mind blowing sex. How could you do that without having experience?"

"It's natural, I guess? Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you until now. I thought you'd laugh at me for it and make fun of me, like you usually do."

"Well I can't make fun of you anyway. That was amazing. Now.. it's my turn. Would you believe me if if said the same to you?"

"Tch! Ha! Really funny shitty cook. No one would believe that." Zoro looked at Sanji and he realized that the man was serious. "You can't be serious Sanji. You fawn over girls all the time and everyone knows how many fall in love with you. You're such a womanizer that there's no way you said no to so many girls and opportunities."

"It's the truth. I love women, but I was too obsessed with who the right girl was. I thought it was one of my ex's, but I couldn't do it. We messed around a little and I tried. I really did, but I couldn't have sex with her. You're the only one." Zoro was at a loss. One look at him and anyone could tell it was the truth.

"Why did you have sex with me then? If it was that important to you, why didn't you stop me?" Zoro looked incredulous and was definitely getting angry. Sanji looked away and wouldn't meet his eyes before he spoke.

"Because you're a wonderful guy. I never would've found a girl that could live up to you. You're loyal, handsome and protective. You're a real sweetheart deep down, no matter how much you don't want to show it. You're an independent man who can take care of himself. I don't have to constantly worry about you. And besides, I'm a pirate. There's no way I would be able to find someone to give my virginity to and them still be by my side after I take off on a ship out to sea. Even when I worked at the Baratie, every woman I met was going to leave at some point. Who would stay at a floating restaurant with angry chefs just for one guy? I wouldn't put a lady into that situation anyway. But you're different. You've always had my back. We don't have a choice, but to go everywhere together until Luffy becomes Pirate King anyway. Unless you see a problem, I don't regret making the choice I did." In the little light shining into the room, Zoro could still make out the dusting of light pink across the cook's cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first. And I certainly don't regret it either. I really don't know what else to say.." He scratched the back of his head and looked to the floor.

"You don't have to say anything. Just find a blanket and cuddle with me. There has to be one down here because we haven't come across a winter island recently." Zoro rummaged through a few supply crates before finding a thin blanket. He opened it and spread it across Sanji before he crawled in behind him, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close.

However, Sanji didn't like the position. Instead, he rolled over and curled up against Zoro's chest with Zoro's arms still around him. Zoro squeezed him tighter and gave him a kiss in his blond hair. He inhaled the cook's scent of spices and coconut shampoo. He barely heard the last words the blond said before he fell asleep.

"I'm really glad I gave it to you."

"Me too, cook. Me too."


End file.
